Various piperazine derivatives have been disclosed in references such as WO 2004/060865, WO 97/26252, WO 01/46166, JP8-26995, JP63-141966, U.S. 2003/0044845, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,011,035 and 6,387,897. However, these references do not disclose the piperazine derivatives of the present invention.
Additionally, there continues to be a need for additional insecticidal and fungicidal compounds, due to the continual development of resistance to the insecticides and fungicides currently used in the field. For example, there are at least 400 species of arthropods which are resistant to one or more insecticides. Therefore, the need continues to develop new insecticides and fungicides, and particularly for compounds that have new or atypical modes of action.